Famiglia Adventure
by TSUki No Ciela27
Summary: 16 year old Tsuna and his friends along with his tutor, were just having a normal day,well a normal day for a mafia boss. All of a sudden they were covered by violet smoke. Where they will end up? The past or the future? And who will they meet there? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman. Reborn.

Famiglia

Chapter 1. Past and smoke.

A 16 year old brunet, named Tsunayoshi or Tsuna was walking along with his friends,Hayato and Takeshi. They were just talking and along side them, a man with a federo and a green chameleon on his top was walking with them. Everything was fine until the young brunet stop all of a sudden and was looking side ways as if he sensed something. The young brunet was a handsome young lad with a smile that is brighter than the sun , warmer than the sky. He has a brown chocolate colored doe eyes that melts anyone when looked into them, has white milky skin, soft brown gravity defying hair. His two best friends, Hayato has silver hair in the form of octopus and green emerald eyes, and the second one , Takeshi, has warm brown eyes and black hair and is taller than the other two. The man walking beside them wore a suit and had black beedy eyes that when you look at them it seems he is looking at your soul and has black hair with curls bouncing in both sides. And They are all in the mafia and the brunet is the boss of the most powerful mafia in Italy and in the world.(yes, they ARE in the mafia,MAFIA!)

Hayato and Takeshi looked at their boss and asked why he stopped as they didn't sense anything dangerous. But you can't be sure nowadays. The brunete saw their worried eyes and smiled reassuringly that every thing alright, even though all of them knew it's not true. The man that weared the suit was The World's No. 1 Hitman and Tsuna's home tutor , Reborn. He was alert when he saw his young charge having a troubled look . When he was going to tell them to be alert, violet smoke started to appear and cover them and they couldn't see any thing. When they started to see things, they saw that they were not in Nammimory, but in a forest and also that all the guardians are with them.

The Tenth Generation Vongola Sky boss's, Tsuna's , Storm Guardian, Hayato, is standing at his right side . His Rain Guardian, Takeshi, is standing at his left side, his Sun Guardian Ryohei, who always says EXTREME, is sitting on a rock beside his youngest Lightining Lambo who was sleeping. His two Mist Guardians Mukuro and Chrome, were keeping a little distance between his Cloud Guardian, Kyoya, who is sleeping near a big shaded tree. His tutor, Reborn was looking at the area.

Usually, there would have been a lot battles and insults between his guardians , like when they were in middle school, but now they are High school and mutured a lot except Lambo as he's in Kindergarden. Now, when they thought that they would be seeing enemies attacking them, they saw nothing. But they were alerted as not even the animals were making a noise. So tsuna thought that they should walk around to see where they are.

As they walked around the area, they thought they knew the forest as that it looked familiar to themas they were in in Italy. But they know they can't lower their guard. After walking a while, Lambo started to wine and so they thought, they should rest a little bit. As they were resting, Hibari heard a sound of footsteps going towards them and became mor alert with a blood lusting aura. All the others became alert as well and the footsteps came closer and they could see the person. They thought it was an enemy as they thought that they were in the future. But the person they saw gave them a heart attack, as all of them thought"how is 'he' alive in the future" and " are we in the past".

Well the 'he' that they all saw is, the First Vongola Rain Guardion, Asari Ugetsu! Tsuna started to feel a headache forming and he thought " ah... We are in the past. That's why the smoke was colored violet instead of the usual purple..." Well, Tsuna thought how do we get out of this mess?


	2. Chapter 2

Famiglia Adventure.

As Tsuna was pondering over how to get out of the mess a.k.a, time travel, his Guardians and tutor where having there own thoughts on the matter as well.

'Che!... We time traveled huh!... Judaime, what are we going to do?...'

'Haha!... Why is the First Rain Guardian here?'

'Extremee!'

'Lambo-sama is hungry. Should Lambo-sama ask Tsuna-nii for Grape candytuft?'

'Hn... Omnivore'

' Kufufu..Time Travel to past huh...Kufufu...gonna have fun~'

'Mukuro- same...Bossu...'

' Dame-Tsuna... Don't mess anything up...'

As they were all in their own world, they didn't notice the footsteps coming to a halt...well...except Reborn,and Hibari, the others didn't notice. In front of them, The First Generation Rain Gaurdian, Asari Ugetsu, was standing with a confused, surprised, and a cautious face. Asari didn't know these people in strange cloths and was cautious whether they were intruders or not. Well, Asari thought I should get a closer look at them and analyse the situation.

As Asari went near them, he noticed that these people were thinking, and that they didn't notice him. But he didn't notice that Reborn and Hibari was aware of him.

When Asari got a closer look, he was really surprised and confused. These people were only teenagers or in their almost in their adulthood and there was only one girl and even a child!, whose like 6 or 7!

Another surprising matter is that, they all except the man with fedora hat and curly burnson his side, looked like him and his friends! He don't think he impregnated anyone nor had any memory of a one night- stand.

And his friends. He don't think they have kids too. Even if they did, they would have told the family.

Or... What if they are spies!?... No! They are too young to be one except for that man who looks like he's in his mid-twenties...

So...so...confusing...

As Asari was having these thoughts, Tsuna and gang started to notice that someone else was with them.

As Tsuna was done pondering, he noticed that Asari notice them and right then and there, all of them saw that his face go really pale and that smokes coming out of ears and before anyone one can blink, he fainted.

 **A/N : hey guys. It's been a long time. Sorry that this one is really short. I can only write long one during Christmas time. So, review and comment. Until next time. Bye bee:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Happy New Year!( if I'm posting it on New Year day, but still). Sorry for the wait:( had the story in my head but didn't know how to put it on paper. Well, Enjoy!**

 **'thoughts'**

 **"talking"**

* * *

No one made a sound other than Hayato's "Judiameeee!" and Takeshi's and Enmma's "Tsuna!" and "Tsuna-kun!". Reborn and Kyoya were having a hard time controlling their emotions as whether they wanted to facepalm or escape before the Ugetsu come near them and question them or even worse, try to attack them thinking they were intruders...well they are but still...

As the future travelers were having this thought, Asari was having his own thought at the moment 'hm... Should I question them right now or bring them to the Manson as the Giotto look a like has passed out... Well with me alone it would be trouble but...let see'

After thinking some moment, Asari started to approach the 'intruders' and the ' intruders' sensed him reaching them. He saw them all becoming alert and formed a defense around the fallen brunet. 'Well...it looks like they are very protective of him. It reminds me of us doing the same for our sky'

* * *

Meanwhile, Reborn was thinking how to tor-tutor his student all over again when they get back to their time. He knew his student would do something and ask the help of his ancestors. 'And by now Tsuna woke up'. And as he thought Tsuna's eyes started to flutter and he groaned as he felt uncomfortable lying on the ground. ' why am I laying on the ground?'

"Judiame!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna was tackeld by four members of his family before he could sit up correctly. He assured them that he's fine and they allowed him to stand even though Tsuna felt dissy for a moment but it passed. He looked at his surrounding and saw another Takeshi but realized that's not his best friend but one of his ancestor, who was smiling at him instead of being cautious. He knew he have to say something and ask for their help to go back home. He breathed in deeply before asking Asari help, " ano, we know we are intruders but we don't know how we got here. So...can u help us, please?" As he was saying this, he didn't notice that his eyes were glowing with burning Amber and that Asari was trying not to gape as he saw the image of their sky within the brunet.

While Tsuna was showing confidence and bravery outside, inside his mind, a mini-Tsuna was running around pulling his hair with corocodile tears, chanting 'Hieee!'. Outside he's cool while inside still dame. But his worry was slightly gone when he saw that Sari was gaping at him instead of being suspicious. He turned towards the others to ask whether he did something wrong when his intuition told him it's because he looks like Vongola Primo.

As silence was in the air, Tsuna was wondering how to dispel it when Lambo started cry " Tsuna-nii! Lambo-Sama is hungry!Tsuna-nii! This followed by Hayato hissing " oi! This n't the time for food, you idiota!" And thus more shouting and crying started. As this was going, the mist gaurdians went to search the area they were in while most of the others were distracted. When they came back, they saw the same old fighting between Hayato and Lambo and couldn't help but let out small amused laughs which stopped the pair and all eyes were on them.

Asari was surprised to see the small child the the silver head fighting like his friends and thought that' there is an awful lot of similarities. Hm... Maybe taking them to the others would be more helpful and...there cloths are odd too.' With such thought, Asari announced, "alright, I don't want to make anything complicated so, can you all come with me so that we can discuss the matter with helping you all or not with my friends? Also, the young one looks really hungry. We can give him so food too".

Asari was somehow nervous about their answer since he felt some connection with them even though he never met them before especially with his look a like, who has a katana hanging on his shoulder. His nervousness was gone when he heard the brunet say the answer " ah... Yes and thank you very much"

Everyone followed Asari, after he instroduced to them and vice versa. Miraculously, there were no more fight between the guardians as they followed Asari. They all knew, they have to be careful as if they give out information carelessly, it could create a new world or make problem with the Time Paradox.

* * *

Inside a big office, a blond man was doing his paper work, when he suddenly stopped, ' hmm...something's gonna happen soon but it doesn't feel dangerous' with that thought, he resumed his work not knowing that he's gonna meet some future family members.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Hope u all enjoyed it. Comment if there is anything to improve. See u all next time, which I don't know when. So, bye bee!**


End file.
